narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinji
Info from TV Tokyo Here's the translation of his article on http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html : A man who became Guren's subordinate after the selection battle in the remote hideout. He has a sharp intellect and is a planning type. With this, he supports Guren's mission. During his time in the hideout, he became comrades with his fellow subordinates , , and , often cooperating with them to win battles. He is sincerely loyal to Guren. He's sincerely loyal to Guren, but he also seems to have a close relationship with Kabuto. He has the ability to use ultrasonic waves and he can control bats, allowing him to survey the surroundings and give battle instructions to his subordinates. --ShounenSuki 20:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) The chart gives the following kanji: Rinji: 麟児 Kigiri: 鬼霧 Kihō: 鬼鳳 Nurari: 濡羅吏 --ShounenSuki 20:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Missing-nin? Is he really a missing-nin? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Good point Suki. Where is the proof that he is a missing-nin. He may be on Orochimaru's side, but that doesn't mean that he is a missing-nin.--NejiByakugan360 (talk) 21:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to ask the same question about Gozu, Nurari, Kigiri, and Kihō. Is there any evidence they're missing-nin? ::Also, what's up with Rinji's Fire nature? Why is it presumed? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) You guys think that missing-nins are just enemies but but they are not. If you remember he was in Orochimarus prison and he was missing from his village. So that makes him a missing-nin.Thats what i think. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 15:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Is it Rinji or Kabuto? For what I saw and heard, Rinji left to report to Orochimaru, while Kabuto posses as him for the time being (Shippūden episode 102). Furthermore Kabuto said that he'll give Rinji the instructions for Guren to follow(Shippūden episode 105) which would be less troublesome and time consuming just to do it himself. There's also the manner of loyalty with Nurari, Kigiri and Kihō: Rinji wouldn't have abandon them (in my point of view), while we saw him looking for the Sealing team. Moreover the fact that Kabuto wanted to test Yūkimaru's own power, then Rinji stabs Guren in the leg. The only conclusion I can give is that Rinji hasn't shown up after episode 102.(please read this article carefully, if not you get confused) 7:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ha, I was right! 13:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Desived No one saw that Kabuto really killed Rinji. I didnt even see that. O.o --Hamachi1993 (talk) 00:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :Well it was not shown in the anime but he said something to Kabuto that he was gonna tell Orochimaru something. I cant remember what it was. And Kabuto got really mad and he killed Rinji. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 09:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Body Flame Technique I checked the arc. Kabuto killed and replaced Rinji in episode 102 (revealed in episode 110/111). From what I can see, "Rinji" only used Body Flame Technique in episode 104, in other words, after Kabuto took his place. Jacce | Talk | 20:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Background Should he have a background since he was in the prison doing research on the prisoners for orochimaru?? (talk) 20:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever Infobox image There has been some reverting over his infobox image for the last couple days. The images are File:Rinji.png and File:Rinji2.png. Previous image was Rinji.png, current image when this message was posted was Rinji2.png. While Rinji2 has a greater resolution, I think Rinji.png is a better image, it has a better lighting, a better angle, and it better portrays his laid-back, confident nature. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Rinji2 is looking at ground, counting ants, not cool.--Elveonora (talk) 21:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: I belive that the Rinji2.png is a better showing of the design of the Rinji character solely due to the fact that his facial features are consistently the same, compared to the rest of his appearances. In the original picture for Rinji, Rinji.png, the lighting is better, and so is the coloring. However, his face is noticeably stretched out and, dare I say, it looks downright ugly. He looks like a character from CowBoy Bebop. The picture, drawn in that way, isn't the exact same as Rinji illustrated through his continued appearance. Not even when he was controlled by Kabuto. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 22:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't really see any stretching, which sometimes does happen on account of people uploading images that don't have proper aspect ratio. Angle is just very perpendicular to his face, as are many other images. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, im sorry if I didn't come off right haha. I only meant that he is drawn differently and a tad bit discolored, in the Rinji.png picture, if you compare how he was drawn in the rest of his screentime. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 23:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC)